Chaos Erupts
by zeusfluff
Summary: Riker is forced to choose between defending the Enterprise and protecting his family from a Borg invasion. 1st story in the 'Rogue Officer' series.
1. Chaos Erupts

**Chaos Erupts**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I own Laura. Date Started: 5/19/14. Date Finished: 5/19/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Riker is forced to choose between defending the _Enterprise _and protecting his family from a Borg invasion.

* * *

They'd waited for this moment for the last 10 months, and now it was here. Fear of the unknown plagued Riker's mind as his wife held his hand tighter, a wave of contractions taking hold of her. _This is it. Laura's finally on her way. _Wiping the sweat away from Deanna's forehead, he gave her a few words of encouragement.

"Almost there Imzadi. Here have some more ice."

Reluctantly, Deanna took the ice. He knew that she was sick of ice and wanted water. But ice was all she could have. Riker could practically feel the irritation coming off his wife in waves.

"Would you like to trade places with me? Maybe you'd like to be on this end?"

Still holding her left hand, he put his right up in submission.

"You know I would if I could Imzadi. Just relax and breathe. That's it. Doctor Crusher said it won't be long now."

Will could see that Deanna was tired, but she kept at it. His mind wandered for a fraction of a second, and he remembered the day Ian Andrew, her son was born. He'd been in awe then, watching from another room as the whole thing unfolded. But this was different. Laura wasn't some life form that wanted to experience being born and being human. She was a product of true love. He was brought back once more as Deanna squeezed his hand and screamed.

"Will this is it!"

Riker knew not to question his wife about a few things. He thought the better of asking the question _Are you sure? _She knew what her body was going through. Bev gave Deanna's hand a squeeze and sat down in front of her.

"Ready to get this show on the road?"

Deanna nodded her head yes. Everything happened so fast as after that. Will's eyes widened as he saw his daughter Laura come out of her mother with a strong set of lungs, screaming at the world as if asking why she'd been taken from her comfortable room. Before he even had time to really look at Laura, blaring from above sounded as the red alert lights came up. Picard's voice came over the intercom system.

"Senior officers to the bridge. We've engaged four Borg cubes."

As he was getting up from the chair to leave, seven Borg materialized in Sickbay.

"Resistance is futile."

To Be Continued...


	2. Protecting Family

**Protecting Family**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura. Date Started: 5/20/14. Date Finished: 5/20/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Day #4 entry for Ficlet Flashdance. Riker does everything in his power to protect his new family.

* * *

Riker knew he had to protect his family at all costs. He grabbed for the nearest phaser he could find and fired at the drone nearest to Doctor Crusher who quickly separated mother and daughter. From the corner of his eye he saw her take the laser scalper and jam it into one of the drone's abdominal nodes and firing it. It fell lifeless on the floor. He fired several shots, but by now the Borg were adapting. Their green shields covering their Exo-plating.

"You won't take my family!"

The Borg neither cared nor responded with sympathy.

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile."

He saw Deanna get to her feet from the bed and stumbled on the deck plating below her. Her brow still covered in sweat and dark circles lined under her eyes. Riker heard a sickening splash behind him and then something hit the deck plating with a thud. He knew that Deanna had fallen and was trying her best to reach their daughter. Their firstborn. As Riker continued to try and fight off several more drone's he heard his wife speak up.

"You get away from my daughter!"

Will felt pain suddenly and then darkness surrounded him. _This is it. I'm no longer human._

To Be Continued...


	3. Transformed

**Transformed**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura. Date Started: 5/20/14. Date Finished: 5/20/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Day #5 entry. Will wakes to find that people partially-assimilated. The Borg have changed their tactics. But why?

* * *

His mind was still screaming at him that something was off. Cracking his eyes open, Riker found that he was still in Sickbay. He had a splitting headache. Sitting up slowly, he looked around the room. Everywhere he looked he found that some people had been partially assimilated, while others were missing. Noise assaulted his ears like an engine room about to go. Then he heard it. The screams of his daughter coming from the basinet made him get to his feet. The splitting headache was still there. As he went to check the damage to the back of his head, his hands froze as he began to feel wires. The color drained from his face. Rushing to a panel, he looked at his reflection.

"Is this the best you can do? You either assimilate my family and I or don't!"

Riker's mind was going a million miles a minute as he raced to the basinet with his screaming little girl. He'd never heard this kind of cry before from a baby. Trying to comfort Laura, he went to scoop her into his arms but found that he couldn't. Some sort of Borg force field was surrounding the basinet. Just like everything else in the room, it had been half-assimilated. Laura had begun to sprout a few implants and Riker knew that they must be causing her pain. He tried to disable the force field but new built-in subroutines kept springing up, stopping him from doing so. He turned when he heard someone groan off to the side.

"Will, we're still here. What happened?"

Will shook his head at Crusher and rushed over to his wife. He ignored the red mess down by her legs and tried reaching out with his mind.

'Imzadi wake up. Don't be scared. We're still on the Enterprise.'

Helping her sit up, he turned back to Beverly as Deanna opened up her eyes.

"Looks like the Borg tried to assimilate us, but their technology seems to be dying inside of us."

Bev gave Will a questioning look.

"That doesn't sound like them Will. Why would they only half assimilate us? They either do or they don't. I'll have to put all of you under sedation and perform microsurgery to get these implants out. We're not part of the hive mind."

Will's eyes flicked to a drone that still moved. The laser scalpel found its way into Riker's hand and he shot the drone.

"Die you mechanical beast."

What could kill the Borg? There must have been something powerful to kill the drones in Sickbay, but however many were on the ship.


	4. Mysteries Uncovered

**Mysteries Uncovered**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura. Date Started: 5/22/14. Date Finished: 5/22/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Riker and Beverly figure out what killed the Borg.

* * *

"I won't be able to determine what killed these Borg with just a standard autopsy."

Will crinkled his nose at Beverly and then turned back to his wife when he heard her cry out.

"Please make it stop!"

Riker turned from Deanna to his daughter who was still screaming in the basinet not a meter in front of him. It was Beverly who connected the dots.

"Mother and child bonds are usually stronger. But with Deanna it's especially so. I've never seen this before. A telepathic umbilical cord. Their tethered to each other. I might need your help Will. Half my medical staff is missing and two died of blood clots in the brain. I'll give her some Teroquine for the pain and something to help her sleep. She also has a tear that needs to be mended."

Riker became confused. Knitting his eyebrows together he tilted his head to the side.

"I'm not sure I follow. What kind of tear?"

Beverly was being discreet in her conversation with Will.

"Nothing I can't fix Will, if you two want more children."

Will's face became bright red for 2 split seconds and then he tugged at his uniform shirt.

"Please no details Bev. I understand where you are going with that sentence. So how do we figure out what happened with the Borg Drones?"

Bev gave him a faint frown and pulled out a tray of ancient metal medical instruments.

"With these. I still don't understand how doctors in the 21st century could cut into living and breathing beings with these crude instruments."

Will wasn't sure he was ready to volunteer or not. But Bev needed a hand. Swallowing his own nervous feeling, he tugged on his uniform shirt again.

"Ok, direct me on what you want me to help you with and I'll do it."

Bev nodded, she was sure of herself. Sure that they could get this done together.

"We'll start with the drone on the floor over there. Let's put him up on the bed. There we go."

Riker once again crinkled his nose as he handed Beverly the metal scalpel from the tray. The screen on the wall had been turned into a sort of microscope. Crusher raised her eyebrows in mild surprise as she turned her attention to the screen.

"This Borg was killed by nanites with an electrical signature attached to it. The nanites electrocuted them."

The lights dimmed in Sickbay suddenly and both Crusher and Riker looked up.

"Power drain."

Crusher nodded and looked at the incubator.

"Will the Borg fore field is down on the incubator. There's a hypospray filled with 2cc's of Teroquine for Laura."

Riker did as he was told and injected the hypospray. Laura fell asleep.


	5. Unknown Energy Signature

**Unknown Energy Signature**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own Laura. Date Started: 5/23/14. Date Finished: 5/23/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! Summary: Riker and Doctor Crusher try to solve the mystery of the killer nanites.

* * *

"So basically what you're saying doctor is that nanites with an electrical signature is what killed these drones?"

Doctor Crusher nodded her head yes and continued examining the tissue under the drones Exo-plating. She motioned for Will to grab for the forceps on the tray.

"Yes, can you hand me those forceps?"

As Will handed the forceps to Beverly he stole a glance at his sleeping daughter. Beverly had performed the microsurgery on his whole family within a matter of 8 hours. Some dermal patches lined Laura's tiny head. Absently, Riker went to scratch at the patch on the side of his neck. Bev shot him a death glare.

"Don't scratch Will. Those dermal patches are healing your skin where the implants were. After we solve this mystery, I suggest you get some rest in your quarters. I'm also giving you an order to drink some Cranberry juice. You're kidney's need time to readjust to your body again."

Some of the implants had invaded his internal organs. But she had managed to get them all out, including the ones attached to both his heart and his kidneys.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it Bev. So can you trace the source of the nanites? What's their composition?"

Bev sighed and stared hard at the screen attached to the wall.

"A lot of these elements I'm not familiar with at all Will. It's hard to trace where these came from if you don't know its basic structure. Its origins are essentially unknown to us. All we've got to go on is that it killed the Borg."

A flash of light appeared in front of them and Q stood leaning against the doorway to Crusher's office.

"Seems the two of you have a little mystery to solve here. I'd only be too happy to help out if you'd like?"

Riker's stare grew dark.

"We don't need your help Q. We are handling this just fine."

Q smirked at Will and pushed himself from the doorway walking towards the pair still examining the drone on the bio bed.

"I assure you, the Q had nothing to do with this little fiasco this time. I can give you a hint though. It's a people you've come across several times. Their people are known for their brutal war tactics."

A light bulb went off in Riker's head suddenly. Q had already disappeared.

"The Cardassians."

Bev looked worried.

"If the Cardassians are responsible for this Will they could manufacture these at an alarming rate and have a strategic advantage on the battlefield. Genetically modified as a biogenic weapon. Thousands of innocent lives could be lost. That must mean there is a mole in the Federation."


End file.
